1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a variable shelf partitioning an inner space of a storage chamber of a refrigerator into upper and lower spaces, and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator refers to an apparatus including component parts of a freezing cycle therein to generate a cold air and preserve items (articles) stored in the refrigerator in a refrigerating or freezing manner using the cold air.
Such a refrigerator includes a main body having a storage chamber to store groceries and a door to open and close the storage chamber. In addition, a plurality of shelves are arranged in the storage chamber to partition the inner space of the storage chamber into upper and lower spaces so that various items are efficiently stored.
Recently, a variable shelf is being applied to the refrigerator, which enables storage of one or more items relatively higher than an interval between the shelves (one or more items having a height greater than the distance between the shelves). The variable shelf may include a first partition shelf partitioning a rear space of the storage chamber upward and downward, and a second partition shelf movably mounted and overlapped with the first partition shelf.
Therefore, when an item relatively lower than an interval between the shelves is stored (an item having a height less than the distance between the shelves is stored), the second partition shelf may be disposed in front of the first partition shelf so that both rear and front spaces of the storage chamber are partitioned upward and downward by the first and second partition shelves. On the other hand, when a relatively high item is stored, the second partition shelf is moved toward the rear space to be overlapped with the first partition shelf such that only the rear space of the storage chamber is partitioned upward and downward. Accordingly, the high item may be stored in the front space of the storage chamber.
However, according to the above-structured conventional variable shelf, when it is required to store an item which is not only higher than the interval between the shelves but also wider than a front-to-rear width of the second partition shelf, the variable shelf needs to be totally removed from the storage chamber, which brings inconvenience to the user.